diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Smasher
The Auto Smasher is one of the two upgrade choices from the Smasher and can be selected at level 45. The Auto Smasher adds an Auto Turret on the body of the tank. It cannot further upgrade. Design The Auto Smasher features a circular body placed in a black hexagon with a single auto turret based in the middle of the body. Technical Upon upgrading: * The Smasher gains an auto turret. ** Like Auto Trapper and Auto Gunner, this auto turret cannot be controlled with the mouse. * Bullet stats return to the upgrade menu. ** These stats retain the special maximum level of 10. Strategy Same/similar strengths and weaknesses as Smasher As the Auto Smasher With the addition of an auto turret, this tank gains an entire new scope of strategy. By pouring any remaining points into the returning bullet stats, you will become a formidable melee and ranged attacker. However, a jack-of-all-trades is a master of none. Therefore you may choose to focus either on upgrading your auto turret (thus leaving your body slow and weak), or focus on the Smasher body itself (thus leaving your auto turret relatively weak). It is recommended to focus mainly on the Smasher aspect of the tank, leaving the Auto Turret as a means of defense if you're in a tight situation and need to escape. Other than this, any strategies for the Smasher apply to the Auto Smasher as well. Avoid Traps, bullet spammers, and Drone tanks. Attack cornered and unaware tanks - though with the auto turret, sneaking up and catching them off-guard will be more difficult; for sneaky tactics, it's better to use the Landmine. Against the Auto Smasher Like other tanks in the Smasher branch, you want to become aware of the Auto Smasher before it becomes aware of you, as most of the time they are fast and extremely hard hitting. If you're a slow tank, like a Ranger, avoiding the Auto Smasher will be even more difficult with its auto turret bearing down on you from afar. If you are using Drones, keep them close to you and keep away until you see an opportunity to attack. Straight-up ramming the Auto Smasher will also be more difficult unless you manage to avoid its bullets, but even so, this is inadvisable because the Auto Smasher may have poured points into a rammer build of its own. But if the Auto Smasher focused points into a bullet build instead, Rammers become a better option; if its gun is focused on other enemies, the Rammer gets a perfect opportunity. But you MUST determine what kind of build the Auto Smasher is using before going in for the kill. Bullet spammers, like Penta Shot and Triplet, also work well against the Auto Smasher, as it has little chance to retaliate, unless it has poured all of its stat points into a fast and piercing build; if that's the case, low-penetration tanks, like Octo Tank, must steer clear. Trivia * Auto Smasher is currently the newest tank on the game. It first appeared on September 13, 2016. ** It is not revealed in the Changelog yet. *** It is possible that the developer wish to keep it a secret upgrade. Gallery Ausmash2.png Ausmash.png Screenshot 2016-09-13 at 5.34.00 PM.png Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks